


Pakty s peklem

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves, zaklínač
Genre: Gen, Marigold je správnej prick, Yenn is bacc, boj boj boj, chlapci si k sobě opět hledají cestu, noví elfíci, návrat našich lesních kamarádů ze kterých odkapává černá srajda, protože církev je co? na houňo!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Magická čtrnáctka a další průser ve vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické sáze spojující Zaklínače a univerzum Hloupoučkých Elfů: "Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Nač zůstávat doma, když venku se slaví" -> "Zelený statek" -> "Zpět ve Stříbře" -> "Střípky z lesa" -> "Dohoda" -> "Do skonání věků" -> "Chlad" -> "Severní vítr" -> "Že náš osud neplete sa"Bílý Vlk a Vlkobijec ze Západu se po dlouhých letech vydávají na společné dobrodružství, ve kterém nehledají jen společného nepřítele, ale i cestu jeden ke druhému. Možná, že by si více věřili, kdyby Geralt konstantně neutíkal, a Marigold si z něj nedělal na zbůhdarma šůfky. Podaří se jim v napjaté atmosféře splnit úkol, který od krále Veselka dostali? Podaří se jim upevnit sílu Severního království tak, aby se spojilo a ubránilo se Nilfgaardu? Skutečně Marigold vyhrál soutěž v lukostřelbě? To vše se dozvíte v dnešní kapitole!Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pakty s peklem

Stál opřený o kamenný oblouk, který lemoval vstup. Do šedivé, chladné kaple barevnými okenními tabulkami vstupovaly první paprsky slunce a osvětlovaly ošoupané lavice, kamennou podlahu a oprýskaný dřevěný oltář. Řezba na něm vyobrazovala dvě klečící ženy a dítě. Moc dobře nevěděl, co přesně onen výjev představoval. I když se ve Veselkově království zdržoval už dobré dva roky, nikdy zdejšímu náboženství nepřišel na chuť. Kdykoliv se pokusil zeptat, zdejší lidé začali fanaticky vysvětlovat, ba co, okamžitě započaly skupinové snahy přetáhnout Geralta na cestu Pravé Víry. Neměl zájem.

O to víc ho překvapilo, když jej Marigold požádal, aby ještě před odjezdem navštívili zdejší kapli. Marigold, který, ačkoliv vždy obeznámen se zvyky i náboženstvím země, ve které se právě nacházeli, nikdy nevěřil v nic jiného, než svou prořízlou pusu a lásku svého zaklínače. Nesnažil se jej urazit, když se zeptal, jak mohl tak rychle načichnout slepé severácké pobožnosti. Na to mu Marigold odpověděl, že bohyně Zelú nevidí rozdíl mezi křížem v komůrce, mnišským chrámem nebo oltářním kamenem pohanů. Když je místo svaté pro ostatní bohy, je dost svaté i pro ni. Geralt neprotestoval. Nechal si břitké poznámky o tom, že Zelú je vymyšlená. Neušklíbl se a nedělal si legraci z toho, že si Marigold musel vybrat zrovna bohyni, o které polovina Kontinentu tvrdila, že je muž, a ta druhá, že je napůl kozel a napůl ryba. Ani ho nenapadlo zeptat se, jestli je podle něj Zelú bohyně plevelné zeleně nebo ochranářka žábronožek. Bardovy oči dávaly jasně najevo, že je jeho úmysl čistý a myslí to vážně. Vysvětlovalo to také jeho novou dlouhou hřívu. Jedna z pověstí říkala, že ten, kdo bohyni Zelú obětuje vlasy, dočká se její přízně. Dlouhé vlasy pak značily spojení s ní a oddanost její dobrotě a síle.

Sledoval Marigolda klečícího před oltářem na chladné podlaze. Hlavu měl skloněnou, oči zavřené, tiše mumlal modlitbu. Poté vytasil z holinky stříbrnou dýku a hbitým pohybem si uřízl jeden pramen vlasů. Položil jej na podlahu před sebe a dotknul se prsty levé ruky svého čela. Zamumlal poslední formulku a postavil se. Na Geralta se neusmál. Převzal od něj svůj mečík a nový luk, který u snídaně obdržel od Miloráda s pozdravy od jeho rodičů, a vydal se ven do začínajícího dne. Ihned přistoupil k Můrce, nádherné kaštanově hnědé klisně s černýma očima, a začal si upravovat sedlo. Geralt z něj nemohl spustit oči.

Něco na tom pohledu ho znepokojovalo. Nikdy předtím by ho ani nenapadlo, že Marigold bude tak tichý, spořádaný, organizovaný. Že s ním někdy bude řešit bojové taktiky a on mu bude rozumět. Ba co, rozumět, že ho několikrát i opraví. Věděl, že bard není hloupý, naopak, šlo o jednoho z nejmoudřejších lidí, které znal, ačkoliv se tento talent často ztrácel za fasádou rozmarného chlípníka. Nikdy by ho ale nenapadlo, že pověsí své milované řemeslo na hřebík, aby se z něj stalo _tohle._ Aby se z něj stalo něco, co až nepříjemně připomínalo Geralta samotného.

V ložnici se Marigold chystal trochu déle než on sám. Podezříval barda, že před ním něco schovává. Ne, byl si jistý, že před ním něco schovává, a neměl v úmyslu ho nutit své tajemství vyzradit, dokud nebude sám připravený. Proto se bez řečí odebral do královské jídelny, kde už dávno seděl král Veselko i se svým oddaným přítelem Milorádem.

„Vyříkali jste si vše potřebné?“ zeptal se zaklínače, když usedl k tabuli a odtrhl z bochníku kus chleba, aby jej namočil do mléka.

„Myslím, že ano. Jen…“

„Jen?“

Nedokázal to vyslovit.

„Co se děje, Geralte?“

„Je jiný.“

„Jistě, že je jiný.“

Jistě, že byl jiný. Sám přece nikdy nečekal, že to, co mu provedl, zanechá Marigolda nezměněného. Nečekal, že Marigold bude dál usměvavý, rozverný a rozmarný, ačkoliv v to kdesi v hloubi duše stále doufal. Zranil ho. A rány lidi mění. Na povrchu i uvnitř.

„Víš, co se stane s lidskou duší, když poprvé vezme život.“

Věděl.

A i přes to celou noc doufal, že se probudí a Marigold, ten starý Marigold, kterého znal, ten usměvavý bohém s jiskrou v oku a oslnivým úsměvem, bude zpátky. Nebyl. Probudil se vedle unavené tváře s prvními vráskami kolem očí. Probudil se v záplavě tmavých vlnitých vlasů, kterých se bál dotknout, aby Marigolda neurazil. Probudil se vedle muže, který něžně držel jeho ruku ve svých dlaních, uvězněnou mezi dlouhými prsty jako v kleci, aby se nemohla v noci jen tak sebrat a znovu ulétnout do tmy. A když ho pohladil po tváři a políbil do vlasů, nepřitulil se k němu, tak jak to měl ve zvyku dřív. Nefňukal, že chce ještě spát. Otevřel oči a bez přání dobrého rána se zabalil do pokrývky a posadil se. Začal se chystat na cestu. Bez řečí, bez zbytečností.

„Víš, co je zač, že ano?“ zeptal se Veselko. Jeho hlas byl vyrovnaný a oči trpělivé.

Geralt pomalu, nejistě kývnul.

Ve skutečnosti si byl téměř jistý. Už měsíce se krajem rozléhaly zvěsti o podivném zaklínači, který překročil hranice a putoval severem směrem ze západu. O zaklínači bez stříbrného meče a bez brnění. O zaklínači bez medailonu a bez bratrů a sester. Panovaly o něm nejrůznější historky, od té, kdy vyčistil Vlasejskou hůrku od běsa, až po tu, ve které z Charščujské kotliny vyhnal pravého nefalšovaného kostěje. Prý byl vysoký, stavěný jako skála, ale jiní říkali, že byl drobný a na zaklínače vůbec nevypadal. Podle jedněch byl černovlasý, podle druhých blonďatý. V jedné povídačce útočil šavlí, ve druhé kopím. Na dvou věcech se ale všichni shodli. Zaprvé, že jeho oči byly blankytně modré, nikoliv žluté, kočičí. A zadruhé, že v Mörmeském lese díky němu nezbyl ani jeden vlkodlak. Proto mu také začali říkat Vlkobijec ze Západu. Geralt se ho několikrát vydal ve volných chvílích hledat. Další zaklínač by mu ve Veselkově království přišel jen vhod. A kdyby to byl jen potulný rytíř, který o sobě šíří silácké zvěsti, mohl by ho na plocho přetáhnout mečem a vyhnat, aby jim v kraji netropil výtržnosti. Ale vždy narazil jen na další povídačky, které byly čím dál víc nesmyslné. Teď už však věděl, že na všech bylo něco pravdy.

Vlkobijec ze Západu totiž právě upravoval sedlo na poklidné Můrce. Jistýma rukama upravoval řemínky, klidným hlasem promlouval ke klisně, se kterou se před pár minutami seznámil a která ho měla vézt do útrob lesa vstříc nejistému osudu. Nacvičenými pohyby si připínal k opasku pochvu s mečíkem, jen chvíli hledal správné místo, kam připnout toulec se šípy tak, aby je měl na dosah ruky. Pak z opasku sňal koženou sponu s vlkem, vlasy si smotal do ohonu a sepnul. Na rameni mu přistál popelavý sokol a lehce ho zobnul do ucha. Podle všeho s ním dravec, kterému říkal Taka, celá léta cestoval napříč Kontinentem. Ačkoliv Geralta těšila myšlenka, že Marigold nebyl na cestách úplně sám, necítil se o nic lépe, když se na něj místo jednoho páru vyčítavých očí upíraly páry dva.

Snažil se dělat, že si jich nevšímá. Ujistil se, že jsou Klepniny brašny řádně připevněné, dvakrát překontroloval, že mají všechno, co potřebují. Pak se vyhoupl do sedla a naposledy pokynul Veselkovi s Milorádem. Ti mu se zvoláním „spánembohem“ zamávali a se starostí v očích sledovali, jak dva koně s po zuby ozbrojenými jezdci mizí za branou.

***

Jeli krokem. Jeli mlčky. Ne, že by mluvit nechtěli, ale ani jeden z nich nemohl najít ta správná slova. Geralt se bál, že cokoliv, co řekne, by mohlo Marigoldovi ublížit. A Marigold… měl svým způsobem úplně stejný problém. Vlastně to bylo to jediné, co ho nutilo udržovat si od Geralta určitý odstup. Viděl ho rád. Byl rád, že ho našel. Celé roky by dal cokoliv za to, aby ho mohl pevně obejmout a zase ho cítit ve své blízkosti, ale teď? Bál se. Měl strach, že zášť, která v něm tak dlouho bublala, prostoupí na povrch. Že každým slovem, které vypustí z úst, Geralta donutí couvnout o další krok, že bude couvat, dokud si budou tak moc vzdálení, že už nebude cesty zpět. A tak čekal. Vyčkával, až se oheň, který cítil v hrudi kdykoliv byl Geralt nablízku, sám uklidní. Pak snad bude schopný se jej znovu dotknout, znovu s ním žertovat, znovu s ním _žít._

Geralt zastavil a seskočil z Klepny. Byli hluboko v lese, hlouběji, než byli předešlou noc, když se po dlouhé době znovu shledali. Stezka byla zarostlá hustým křovím a dál nevedla. Geralt volně omotal Klepniny opratě kolem suché větve a sejmul z jejího sedla obouchaný kufřík a meč. Marigold ho následoval. Můrku s Klepnou zanechali na konci stezky a dál se potemnělým lesem vydali pěšky. Překračovali spadlé kmeny, shýbali se před suchými větvemi a Geralt si nemohl nevšimnout, že se Marigold pohyboval ladněji a tišeji než kdy dřív. Ostražitě se přitom rozhlížel, ruku vždy nablízku rukojeti mečíku. Kryl si záda a byl kdykoliv připraven sejmout z ramene luk.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli ho děsilo víc to, že se Marigold změnil, nebo to, že on sám se nezměnil vůbec.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“

Marigold zaváhal.

„Ptej se.“

„To se Zelú…“

Pousmál se. Rozhodně čekal něco horšího.

„Překvapuje mě, že ses mi ještě nevysmál.“

„Proč bych to dělal?“

„Protože ses vždycky všem smál.“

„Nepopírám,“ odvětil Geralt. Pohledem však Marigolda dál pobízel k odpovědi. Ten si povzdechl.

„Je to na dlouhé vyprávění. A stejně mi to neuvěříš.“

„Uvěřil jsem ti, žes svedl sedmnáct různých ženských na banketu v Tronsebergu, o kolik horší to může být?“

Přísahal by, že se Marigold tichounce zasmál.

„No dobrá,“ odkašlal si. Začal poněkud nejistě. „Když jsem byl asi rok na cestě, dostal jsem se do problémů. Tedy, byl jsem v problémech skoro pořád, ale tentokrát…“

Odmlčel se.

Geralt v jeho očích postřehl nepatrný záblesk bolesti.

„Jestli o tom nechceš mluvit…“

„Ležel jsem v příkopu se šípem v břiše a pokousanou nohou od kdo ví čeho, co se daný lukostřelec pokoušel trefit.“

Mlčel a poslouchal.

„Myslel jsem, že je se mnou ámen, že tam skapu. Představ si to, slavný bard Marigold najde svůj konec v příkopě u lesní cesty mezi horní a dolní. Kdo to kdy slyšel,“ uchechtl se. „Než jsem odjel z Mědína, Yennefer mi dala několik lektvarů. Nikdy jsem jim nevěnoval větší pozornost, byly to malinkaté lahvičky a říkal jsem si, že je stejně nikdy nebudu potřebovat. Že je donesu tobě a ty pro ně třeba najdeš nějaký užitek. V poslední chvíli jsem si vzpomněl, že je stále mám v kapse. Našel jsem lahvičku, na které bylo napsáno ‚ _Pro nejhorší chvíle‘._ Jindy bych váhal, jestli je ta správná chvíle, ale když přijde na nejhorší, člověk to pozná. To ty…“ jsi mě tohle naučil, chtěl říct. „… ale určitě znáš.“

„Takže jsi ho vypil?“

„Ne,“ odvětil Marigold. „Omdlel jsem dřív, než se mi podařilo přelomit pečeť.“

Čekal, jestli Geralt bude mít nějaké připomínky. Neměl.

„Usnul jsem a zjevila se mi Zelú. Dlouho jsme si povídali. O světě, o životě,“ o tobě, chtěl říct, „o mé další cestě. Pomohla mi. Zachránila mi život.“

Stále ticho.

„Proč se vlastně ptáš?“

„Jen mě to zajímalo, o nic nejde.“

„Jestli ti jde o svatbu, tak ne, nemusí být v kostele.“

Nastalé trapné ticho bylo neskutečně tíživé. Marigold se však pobaveně zasmál a šťouchnul Geralta do ramene.

„No tak, jen žertuju,“ prohodil a kráčel dál, nehledě na zaraženého zaklínače.

„Víš, že kdybys chtěl, klidně bych si tě v kostele vzal.“

„Ále to určitě říkáš každému bardovi,“ mávnul Marigold rukou.

„Nech toho.“

„Čeho?“

„Nebereš mě vážně.“

„Měl bych?“

„Co tím myslíš?“

„Ale nic.“

„Ne, řekni mi to,“ zastavil se Geralt. „Co to mělo znamenat?“

Marigold si povzdechl a zastavil se také.

„Nech to plavat, o nic nešlo.“

„Ale jo, o něco určitě šlo.“

„Nic to nebylo…“

„Už mi nevěříš.“

„A měl bych?“

„Děláš to zase!“

Marigold si založil ruce na prsou a zamračil se.

„Co po mě chceš, Geralte? Nechal jsi mě u oltáře. Umím se o sebe postarat sám, dávno už na tebe nespoléhám s každým krokem, který udělám. Myslíš, že řekneš pár pěkných slov a zase ti začnu bezmezně věřit?“

„Aspoň se snažím,“ odvětil Geralt naštvaně.

„Ne, nesnažíš. To, že jseš na sebe naštvanej, za to, cos udělal, neznamená, že se budeš chovat hnusně i ke mně. Já za nic nemůžu,“ řekl Marigold tak ostře, až to Geralta překvapilo.

„Promiň.“

„To bych prosil.“

Geralt se pousmál. Tohle byl ten Marigold, kterého znal.

„Co je?“

„Nic.“

Znovu se vydali na cestu do hloubi lesa.

Kolem poledne se posadili na malé mýtince, rozdělali oheň a naobědvali se. Ne moc, jen tak, aby jim nekručelo v břiše, ale aby je trávení zbytečně nezpomalovalo. Zatímco Marigold dojídal, Geralt si se zájmem prohlížel luk, který mu Dřítek přes noc vybavil. I přesto, že byl jednoduchý a nezdobený, šlo o nádhernou, lehkou a účinnou zbraň.

„Kde ses naučil střílet?“ zeptal se Marigolda, který si právě smetal drobky z vousů. Zamyslel se.

„Asi před dvěma lety jsem potřeboval nějaké peníze a v blízkém městě zrovna byla lučištnická soutěž. Pár dní jsem trénoval a přihlásil jsem se.“

„A vyhráls?“

„Blázníš?“ rozesmál se Marigold. „Ne, ale dostal jsem se na páté místo, což je podle mého skromného názoru docela slušný výsledek. Peníze jsem nedostal, ale jedné místní hostinské jsem se zalíbil, tak mě nechala zadarmo přespat v jednom z pokojů. Trochu jsem večer v hostinci zazpíval a vydělal si, kolik jsem potřeboval.“

„A pak?“

„Co pak?“

„Kde jsi střílel dál?“

„Nikde,“ odvětil Marigold. „Copak vypadám jako někdo, kdo s sebou po Kontinentu bude tahat luk?“

Geraltovi zaskočilo.

„Tys od té doby _nestřílel_?!“ vyhrkl.

„Ne,“ odvětil Marigold jakoby se nechumelilo.

„Takže abych si to ujasnil. Tys střílel naposledy před dvěma lety. A nabídl ses, že se mnou půjdeš jako lučištník,“ propaloval ho Geralt naštvaným pohledem.

„No… Když to říkáš takhle…“

Geralt vyskočil na nohy.

„Co tě to u všech svatých napadlo?!“

„Co jsem měl dělat?“ to už stál na nohou i Marigold. „Nechat jít Veselka nebo Miloráda?“

„Jo!“

„Ne!“

Stáli u sebe nepříjemně blízko a hleděli si vzdorovitě do očí.

„Prach a broky, Marigolde, to nemůžeš myslet vážně!“ rozohnil se Geralt ještě víc.

„Zpanikařil jsem!“ bránil se Marigold. „Přece jsi nemohl jít sám! A já se trefím, neboj, přísahám, že se trefím!“

„To bych teda rád viděl.“

„Možná ne na poprvé. A možná ne zrovna tam, kam bys potřeboval.“

„No to je teda výborné.“

„Ale trefím se!“

Geralt ho propaloval nabroušeným pohledem, ve kterém se mísila zlost se starostí. Po chvíli se zornice jeho kočičích očí rozšířily a zaklínač se tiše rozesmál.

„Co je? Čemu se směješ?“ našpulil uraženě ústa Marigold.

„Bál jsem se zbytečně,“ zahuhňal a posadil se.

„Prosím?“

„Bál jsem se, že ses změnil,“ řekl Geralt pobaveně. „Ale nezodpovědnej a tvrdohlavej jseš pořád stejně.“

Marigold věděl, že by měl být uražený, ale nebyl.

„A ty pořád stejně blahosklonně povýšeneckej.“

„Promiň. Jenom mám o tebe strach… Ne, neprotáčej oči, já _vím_ , že se o sebe postaráš. Vždycky ses o sebe postaral. Jen…“

„Je to najednou jiný.“

„Jo.“

Marigold se posadil vedle něj. Hleděl do země a přemýšlel.

„Jsem rád, že o mě máš pořád strach,“ řekl nakonec.

„Jistě, že mám, jak bych mohl nemít?“ pousmál se Geralt. „Vím, že se chovám jako hlupák, ale to neznamená, že mi na tobě nezáleží.“

„Yen mě varovala, že jseš strašnej.“

Geralt se rozchechtal.

„A co ti o mě ještě řekla, prosím tě?“

Marigold utrhl stéblo trávy a vložil si je do úst. Jako zamlada. Zaklonil hlavu a zadíval se na nebe. Na chvíli se Geraltovi zdálo, jako kdyby jeho tvář omládla.

„Že jsi nevyrovnaný, citlivý asi jako balvan a s komunikací jsi na tom přibližně jako tříleté dítě.“

„Ále, to přehání,“ uchechtl se Geralt. Marigold po něm střelil šibalský pohled.

„Možná trošku…“

Geralt vzal Marigoldovu ruku a jemně ji stiskl.

„Ale na druhou stranu,“ dodal Marigold, „říkala, že jsi citlivý a pozorný. A oddaný jako nikdo jiný, koho kdy potkala.“

„A co si myslíte vy, pane Marigolde, barde von Lettenhove?“

Marigold se pousmál a zakroutil hlavou.

„Už dávno nejsem bard, Geralte.“

„Ale hloupost,“ odvětil Geralt a políbil hřbet Marigoldovy ruky. „Až se vrátíme domů, zase popadneš loutnu a budeš otravovat zpěvem všechny sousedy.“

Marigold se zasmál a pohladil Geralta po tváři.

„Ty časy jsou dávno pryč. Už ani nevím, jak se na loutnu hraje.“

„No tak se to znova naučíš. Když ses naučil střílet z luku…“

„Velmi špatně, podotýkám.“

„… Tak proč bys nezvládl zkrotit pár strun? Obě ruce máš, žádné prsty ti nechybí, a podle toho, jak jsi na mne včera večer křičel, plíce i hlasivky máš taky pořád zdravé. Až se vrátíme, až se všechno uklidní, uděláš v Mědíně pořádný koncert a zakázky v okolí se ti zase jenom pohrnou.“

„A co budeš dělat ty?“

Geralt se zamyslel.

„Nevím. Pást ovce?“

Marigold do něj pobaveně šťouchnul.

„Buď zticha, prosím tě,“ zachechtal se. Na okamžik se mu do očí vrátila ona energická jiskra. Nahnul se k zaklínači a vlípnul mu polibek na tvář. „Tak pojď, ať tu neprosedíme celej den.“

Už se zvedal, když se za nimi ozvaly rychlé kroky. Oba dva bleskově vytasili meče a ustoupili za oheň, zaujali bojové postoje a čekali. Na mýtinu skrze křoví vpadl elf, udýchaný, ušmudlaný, vyděšený.

„Jejejejej! Notak, skloňte ostří!“ vypískl a zdvihl ruce nad hlavu. Vlasy měl stejně stříbrné jako Veselko, měl je sepnuté v drdolu, ze kterého trčely prameny na všechny strany. Protáhlý obličej měl umazaný od bláta a krve a stejně na tom byl i jeho oděv – světlemodrá kazajka a tmavomodrá kápě, potrhaná a zespodu ohořelá. Na prsou měl stříbrnou nití vyšitý erb Severního království – zámek se čtyřmi věžemi a zářící kometu nad ním. Geralt s Marigoldem sklonili zbraně. V tom do elfa vrazil další, o něco menší elf, jehož stříbrné vlasy sahaly sotva po ramena a kápi měl mátově zelenou. Tedy předtím, než se v ní vyválel v blátě a prachu. Když uviděl Geralta s Marigoldem, přiškrceně zapištěl a po vzoru svého druha zdvihl ruce nad hlavu. Oba byli velmi mladí a nezdálo se, že by byli ozbrojení

„Co jste zač?“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Skauti vyslaní Veselkem, králem Severního království, do lesa k výměně stráží,“ promluvil vyšší elf. Těkal očima z Geralta na Marigolda, netušil, z koho z nich má mít větší strach.

„Dejte ty ruce dolů,“ povzdechl si Marigold a hodil elfovi čutoru s vodou. Oba dva nově příchozí vypadali vyprahle a taky Marigoldovu teorii ihned potvrdili. Pili žíznivě a pili hodně.

„S kým máme tu čest?“ zeptali se poté.

„Říkej mi Geralt. A tohle je Marigold. Předpokládám, že nás král poslal vyřídit právě to, před čím prcháte.“

Elf si ho prohlédl od hlavy k patě.

„Jsi vědmák,“ konstatoval.

„Ano, to jsem,“ přitakal Geralt. Elf však více pozornosti jeho původu nevěnoval. Hodil čutoru zpátky Marigoldovi a uklonil se.

„Já jsem Danyl. A tohle je Nonna.“

Menší elf tedy byla elfka. Geralt si ji znovu prohlédl. Musela být ještě dítě.

„Jak dlouho už jste v lese, Danyle?“ zeptal se klidným hlasem Geralt. Nonna se neustále ohlížela za sebe. Její bledé oči byly vyvalené a vyděšené.

„Hádám, že tak druhý týden. Hledali jsme stráž, hlídku, kterou jsme měli vystřídat. Faina s Ksenií nebyly na stanovišti a budka vypadala, jako by se po nich země slehla,“ vysvětloval Danyl. Nonna tiše fňukla.

„Já mu říkala, že se máme hned otočit a běžet zpátky, že máme informovat krále, ale Danyl neposlouchal,“ zažalovala. Danyl po ní hodil nepříjemný pohled, ale neodpověděl.

„To nic, Nonno, co nevidět budete zase doma,“ snažil se ji ukonejšit Marigold. Moc to nepomohlo. Dívku chytal hysterický záchvat.

„Jestli se dostaneme domů, bude to zázrak!“ vypískla. „Jsou nám v patách! Kvílící přízraky a tma, ze které vystupují! Šípy jimi jen prolétnou, meče si s nimi neporadí! Než se nadějeme, tma pohltí celý les a dosáhne až k zámečku a pak už nám nic nepo…“

„Nonno,“ okřikl ji Danyl. Dívka ztichla. Zabodla pohled do země a snažila se uklidnit.

„Danyle,“ přistoupil k nim Geralt. Z holinky vytáhl stříbrný nožík a podal ho elfovi. „Běžte pořád na sever. Na konci lesní cesty najdete uvázané dvě klisny. Vezměte si tu hnědou, Můrku, odveze vás zpátky k zámečku. Vyřiďte králi, že jste nás potkali, řekněte mu všechno, co jste v lese viděli a co vás potkalo. Úplně všechno, rozumíš?“

„Úplně všechno,“ kývl Danyl.

„Král ví, co má dělat, ale připomeň mu, že pokud se do rána neozveme, musí spálit les. Úplně celý, budeš si to pamatovat?“

„Budu.“

„Tak utíkejte.“

Danyl popohnal Nonnu a vydali se cestou, kterou před obědem vyšlapali Geralt s Marigoldem.

„Buďte opatrní,“ křikl za nimi Marigold.

„Děkujeme!“ zavolal Danyl. „Mějte se!“

„Ahoj!“ zapištěla Nonna.

Marigold jim ještě zamával a sledoval, jak mizí mezi suchými stromy. Povzdechl si.

„Tak pojď,“ zavrčel Geralt. Udusal oheň, popadl kufřík a meč, a vydali se naopak cestičkou, kterou pro ně dva vyšlapali splašení elfové.

„Berme to z té lepší stránky,“ nahodil po chvíli Marigold. „To je o dva přízraky míň. Už jich zbývá jen… kolik, čtrnáct? Dvanáct?“

„Věčný optimista, co?“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Co mi zbývá. Nouze s bídou tě naučí vážit si i malých věcí,“ zazubil se Marigold pod vousy. Jeho úsměv však brzy opadl. „Doufám, že budou v pořádku.“

„Ti dva?“

„Všichni. Ale Danyl a Nonna vypadali jako fajn děcka, nemyslíš?“

„Asi jo,“ zabručel Geralt. Dávno už přemýšlel nad jinými věcmi.

„Vypadají všichni severní elfové takhle?“ zeptal se Marigold. Popravdě během svých cest severem mnoho elfů nepotkal. Vlastně nepotkal vůbec žádné.

„Jak takhle?“ opáčil Geralt.

„No, stříbrné vlasy, až příliš hezké obličeje…“

„Myslím, že ano.“

„Hmm,“ povzdechl si Marigold. Pomalu ale jistě se mu vracela jeho původní výřečnost. „Chudáci děcka, kdo ví, co v té strážní boudě našli.“

„Mají za sebou dobrý výcvik, Marigolde,“ připomněl mu Geralt. „A s největší pravděpodobností jsou mnohem starší než ty.“

„Já vím, já vím, ale i tak. Ta holka vypadala jako děcko a Danyl je taky ještě holobrádek. A teda nebyli ani dvakrát vychovaní, jestli do toho mám co mluvit. Jasně, kdo ví, před čím utíkali, asi měli myšlenky úplně jinde, ale zajímalo by mě, jak by se na to tvářil Veselko. Vždyť nám ani nepopřáli spánemboh… U všech rohatých, Geralte, vždyť oni nebyli ze zámečku!“

Rychlé kroky. Prudce se otočil, ale než stačil sáhnout po mečíku, ucítil prudký náraz na hrudi. Odletěl dobrých pět stop vzad, skutálel se na zem a dopadl obličejem přímo do jehličí. To už ucítil prudký tlak na zádech. S horečným chichotáním mu na ně dopadla Nonna, popadla jej za ohon zvedla mu hlavu.

„Kuk!“ zachechtala se. Pak mu obličejem několikrát znova praštila o zem. Byla surová, nelítostná, a k dítěti měla asi tak blízko, jako lesní ježibaba.

Trvalo mu, než se zorientoval. Před ním právě utržil Geralt kopanec do obličeje, který mu však nezabránil v tom, aby se zvedl a prudce udeřil Danyla. Nonna šátrala v Marigoldově toulci a snažila se z něj vytáhnout aspoň jeden šíp. Nepodařilo se jí to, a tak vytasila z pochvy jeho mečík. A to byla přesně ta chvíle nepozornosti, které Marigold využil. Ze všech sil se vzepjal a podařilo se mu pohnout pravou nohou dostatečně na to, aby dosáhl do své holinky. Než si Nonna uvědomila, proč sebou její kořist tak mele, podařilo se Marigoldovi podsunout nohu pod tělo a prudce se otočit. Seknul stříbrnou dýkou, ale minul. Nonna mu spadla ze zad a upustila mečík, stále však pevně svírala jeho vlasy. Vycenila ostré špičaté zuby trhla směrem dolů. Marigold bolestně zaskučel. Svalil se na kolena, ale tentokrát šla jeho ruka na jistotu. Seknul dýkou a Nonně v ruce zůstal ohon hnědých vlnitých vlasů. Než se vzpamatovala, Marigold vyskočil a udeřil ji vší silou do břicha. Druhá rána mířila elfce do temene. Když se s žuchnutím svalila na zem, uštědřil jí tupým koncem dýky pořádnou trefu do spánku. Dívka zůstala ležet.

Uslyšel zachroptění. Otočil se a spatřil Geralta, který stále zápasil s Danylem, který také nebyl zdaleka tak neškodný, jak se zdál být před chvílí. Marigold se rozběl k nim, ale než se nadál, vysoký, ošklivě se šklebící elf se ocitl přímo za Geraltem a ránou do bolavého ramene jej donutil si kleknout. Paže mu zkroutil za tělem a na krk mu přitiskl čepel nože, který mu zaklínač sám před chvílí dal.

Marigold nezaváhal. Ze země popadl luk, který mu při prvním nárazu vypadl z ruky, nasadil šíp a natáhl tětivu. Zhluboka se nadechl.

Geralt vytřeštil oči.

Danyl se rozesmál.

„To se podívejme. Nečekal bych, že se Bílý vlk a Vlkobijec ze Západu někdy na Severu shledají. Už jen proto, jak se vaše ta jména bijí navzájem.“

„Buď z ticha,“ zavrčel Marigold.

„Marigolde,“ zachroptěl Geralt. „Pro lásku boží, nestřílej.“

„Zvládnu to,“ zamumlal Marigold.

„Přísahám, že jestli vystřelíš, zabiju tě!“

„Mlč.“

Danylův pohled byl čím dál víc pobavený.

„Tomu říkám důvěra. Poslyš, Marigolde. Co kdybychom udělali takový malý obchod?“

Marigold mlčel. Zhluboka dýchal, snažil se uklidnit. Jistá ruka, to je to, co potřebuje. Jistá ruka a dobrá muška, nic víc.

„Ty odložíš tu parádu a já pustím tadyhle vědmáka. A všichni si půjdeme po svých. Vrátíte se ke králi a řeknete mu, že se v lese nic neděje. Co ty na to? Přece bys nerad, abych ti tu tvého přítelíčka nechal vykrvácet jako čuníka na zabíjačce.“

Zhluboka dýchat. Klidnou ruku. Dobře zamiř a jen ten šíp pusť.

„Ne? No, jak chceš.“

Pustil.

Šíp zasvištěl vzduchem a trefil Danyla přímo do paže, v jejíž ruce svíral nůž. Bolestně vyjekl a ustoupil o několik kroků. Geralt se mu vysmýknul a ošklivým úsměvem popadl šíp, který trčel z elfovy paže. V ráně s ním otočil a vyrval ho ven. Danyl bolestně zavyl, ale nedal se jen tak snadno zadržet. Prosmýkl se kolem Geralta, který po něm nazdařbůh chňapnul, a rozběhl se k Marigoldovi, šátraje přitom v kapse. Marigold se však nedal zaskočit. Už dávno měl nabitý nový šíp a byl připravený. Vystřelil podruhé. Tentokrát trefil přímo Danylovo levé oko. Vysoký elf chraptivě vydechl a zapotácel se. Ještě než padl k zemi, zvládl však najít v kapse to, co hledal. Malou lahvičku, kterou veškerou silou, která mu zbývala, odhodil. Dopadla přímo Nonně na hlavu a rozbila se.

Dívce po stříbrných vlasech začala stékat hustá černá kapalina. Ve chvíli, kdy se dotkla jejího holého ucha, dívka sebou zamlela. Marigold se k ní vrhnul, ale Geralt ho zarazil.

„Nedotýkej se toho,“ štěkl. Marigoldova ruka se stáhla. Moc dobře věděl, jak se vyplatí zaklínače poslouchat, když člověk přijde do kontaktu s neznámou látkou. Pod kůží Nonnina obličeje se začaly od zasaženého ucha rozlézat modré pavučiny, které hned nato fialověly a nakonec zčernaly. Geralt jedním dechem zamumlal rovnou několik nadávek zaráz. Popadl drobnou dívku a přehodil si ji přes rameno. Rychlým krokem se vydal zpět k jejich provizornímu táboru. Marigold utíkal za ním, sotva jeho dlouhým nohám stačil. Za to měl skvělý výhled na Nonnin měnící se obličej. Byla vzhůru, ale její oči byly slepé, podlité krví. Obličej jí začínal bobtnat, černé pavučiny se rozšířily i na ruce, které bezvládně plandaly za Geraltem. Chrčela, snažila se mluvit, ale nebylo jí rozumět. Po chvíli už se její rty jen němě pohybovaly a Marigold si všiml, že jí hustá černá tekutina stéká z koutku úst. Nechtěl se na to dívat, ale nemohl od toho odtrhnout oči.

Na mýtince znovu rozdělali oheň. Ačkoliv si chtěl Geralt užít pohled na utrpení dívky, která málem zabila Marigolda, bard jej nakonec přemluvil, aby jí dal ránu z milosti. Jeden dobře mířený úder, nic víc. Pak ji položil na zem a jako kdyby ji ukládal ke spánku, položil její hlavu přímo do ohně. Rychle se zvedl a přišlápl jí hruď. Nonniny stříbrné vlasy okamžitě vzplály a dívka opět otevřela oči, tentokrát rubínově rudé, lesklé. Chtěla kvílet, ale místo toho jí z od úst šly jen černočerné bubliny. Hustá břečka jí začala vytékat i z nosu a uší, máchala kolem sebe rukama, mlela se, ale Geralt se nedal odbýt. Stál na měnící se elfské dívce, dokud její ruce bezvládně nepadly do suché trávy.

Nechali ji tam.

Stejně tak, jako nechali na svém místě Danyla, jestli se tedy vůbec Danyl jmenoval.

„Zatraceně dobrá trefa,“ zabručel Geralt, když znovu procházeli kolem jeho těla. „A rovnou dvakrát takové štěstí.“

„Štěstí? Co sis myslel, že jsem amatér?“ ušklíbl se Marigold.

„Na to, žes dva roky nestřílel…“

„Geralte,“ povzdechl si Marigold, „vždyť jsem si z tebe dělal srandu. Přece bych s tebou nešel, kdybych nevěděl, co dělám.“

„Prosím?“

„Tahal jsem tě za fusekli,“ přiznal Marigold. „Jen minulý měsíc jsem trefil běžícího vlkodlaka ze sedla rovnou do ucha.

„Ty…“

„No nic, tak jdem.“

„Ty…!“

„A-a-a,“ zarazil zaklínače zdviženým prstem. „Nemáš nárok, rozumíš? Žádný stěžování. Nemáš. Nárok.“

Geralt poslušně ztichl a sledoval, jak si Marigold s povýšeným úsměvem sedá na velký plochý kámen. Zaklínač se ještě jednou sklonil. Z místa, kde předtím ležela Nonna, zdvihl chomáč dlouhých vlasů a vymotal z něj černou sponu s vlčí hlavou. Zadíval se na Marigolda, jehož rozčepýřená hříva vlála ve větru do všech stran. To, co udělal, znamenalo jen jediné. Už nemusel mít obavy. I přes novou cestu, kterou Marigold našel, i přes to všechno, co prožil a čím si prošel, mu pořád na Geraltovi záleželo víc než na samotné bohyni Zelú.

Přistoupil k Marigoldovi a sponu mu připevnil na tmavohnědou kazajku. Pak se k němu sklonil a políbil ho do vlasů. Marigoldovy paže objaly jeho boky a obličejem se opřel o Geraltovo břicho. Geraltovi se zdálo, jakoby šedin v bardových vlasech najednou ubylo. Pohladil ho po tváři a láskyplně se usmál. Pak Marigolda z plochého kamene odstrčil a místo toho na něj položil svůj kufřík. Musel se nachystat. Pach Danylovy krve dřív nebo později tmavé přízraky přiláká. Lahvičku s krví Veselka tak mohl schovat zpátky do kufříku. Začal se připravovat.

Marigold si sedl opodál a odpočíval. Poslouchal šumění větru a skřípání suchých větví. Neslyšel zpívat jediného ptáka, neslyšel šelest brouků a ještěrek ve spadlém jehličí. Celý les, ačkoliv obrovský a rozlehlý, na něj působil stísněným a nebezpečným dojmem. O to víc, když to jediné, co v lese žilo, dalo-li se to tak říci, jim bylo právě na stopě. Když se znovu otočil ke Geraltovi, zaklínač seděl na zemi a se zavřenýma očima poslouchal. Jeho tvář byla bílá jako mléko a kolem očí, nepochybně černých jako uhel, měl naběhlé tmavé žíly. Když se Marigold posadil, jeho oči se otevřely. Chvíli na sebe zamyšleně hleděli. Pak se oba pousmáli.

Geralt mu pokynul rukou a Marigold se spěšně posadil vedle něj. Objali se. Měl rád, když ho Geralt objímal ve své „finální podobě“, jak tomu žertovně říkali. Takové objetí totiž bylo o něco silnější než obvykle. Nemluvili, protože Marigold věděl, že každé jeho slovo rezonuje zaklínačovou hlavou jako výkřik kostelem. Seděli v suché trávě v pevném objetí, dokud ho Geralt jemně nepohladil po vlasech. Byl čas.

Marigold se postavil a rozhlédl se. Do nosu ho praštil pach čpavku. Země pod jeho nohama začala jemně vibrovat. Protáhl si paže a záda, zakroutil několikrát krkem, aby měl jistotu, že je jeho tělo připravené na další vypětí. Zkontroloval, zdali je alespoň polovina jeho šípů obalená cáry látky napuštěné olejem. Mečík i dýka byli na svém místě. Několikrát si shrnul vlasy z očí, ale jejich délka byla tak nepraktická, že mu je do očí vítr co nevidět zase sfouknul. Nu což, přes to se bude muset přenést. Popadl luk, několikrát ho cvičně natáhl. Spolu to zvládnou, řekl si. Ještě naposledy zavřel oči a zašeptal tichou modlitbu k Zelú. Poděkoval jí a poprosil ji o trošku toho štěstí. O trošku té ochrany. Ne pro sebe. Pro Geralta.

Zaklínač klečel vedle rozdělaného ohně a čekal. V hlíně před ním bylo vyryto několik znaků, které Marigold nedokázal rozluštit, ale věděl, co přesně mají způsobit. Za několik okamžiků, až se mezi stromy objeví rudé oči, Geralt z plných plic zařve a vytvoří kolem nich a černočerných přízraků kruh, který nikdo z nich nedokáže překročit. Pak už to bude jen kdo s koho.

Země se rozvibrovala ještě víc. Marigold cítil jednotlivé kroky. Plíživé, pomalé, těžké. Zadíval se na Geralta. Kývli na sebe. Marigold popadl jeden ze šípů a nabil. Zhluboka vydechl. _Jen pevnou ruku a dobrou mušku. Nic víc nepotřebuješ._

***

„Uhněte z cesty,“ hulákal a prodíral se davem. „Uhněte, říkám!“

Belhali se přeplněným nádvoříčkem, které zaplnili vesničané. Jeho obličej byl o to děsivější, že byl zpocený a zamazaný od sazí, jinak se na všechny kolemjdoucí a kolemstojící mračil stejně, jako obvykle. Žluté oči těkaly po nádvoří a hledaly volný vchod, všechny však byly zavřené. Lidé i elfové, všichni rozhořčení a naštvaně křičící nejrůznější hesla, od nadávek, přes otázky až po nejroztodivnější _doporučení_ pro krále, se snažili dostat dovnitř.

„Do prdele práce,“ ulevil si.

Marigold mlčel. Šel z posledních sil a sotva vnímal svět kolem sebe. Pravou paži měl popálenou a rukáv košile měl přiškvařený k ráně, ale bolest přestal cítit kdesi v půli lesa. Soustředil se jen na to, aby dával jednu nohu před druhou a nezakopl, dokud nedojdou do bezpečí. Mezi sebou vláčeli ženu, která sotva pletla nohama. Byla to elfka, vysoká žena se špičatou bradou a zelenýma zakalenýma očima. Stříbrné vlasy měla z poloviny spletené do copu, z poloviny volně rozevláté, jako kdyby se právě probudila po té nejdivočejší letní slavnosti. Pohledem těkala z člověka na člověka a neslyšně něco mumlala. Od očí se jí přes obličej táhly černé pulzující pavučiny, které končily až na konečcích jejích prstů.

„Tak sakra uhněte!“ zahřímal Geralt.

S vyděšenými výkřiky jim začali lidé ustupovat a nádvoříčko utichlo. Všichni upírali oči na zbědovaného zaklínače, muže, který ho doprovázel, a elfku mezi nimi. Několik přihlížejících se rychle pokřižovalo, další začali hekticky odříkávat modlitby. Geralt si jich nevšímal. Došli k nejbližším dveřím a zabušil na ně.

„To jsem já, Geralt z Rivie!“ křikl. „Otevřete!“

Lidé a elfové se k nim neodvážili přiblížit, a tak mohli v klidu vklouznout do otevřených dveří, než se na nádvoří opět spustila mela. Strážní jim chtěli pomoci, ale Geralt naléhal, aby se nikdo z nich ženy nedotýkal.

„Geralte!“ ozval se Veselkův ustaraný hlas.

„Nechoď sem,“ zavrčel Geralt. „Potřebuju pro ni volnou místnost.“

Veselko se zarazil. Prohlédl si celou společnost, která právě vstoupila do jeho obydlí, jeho oči se zarazily na ženě, která vykazovala jasné známky nákazy a blížící se přeměny.

„No to si ze mě děláš prdel,“ zamračil se. „Poslal jsem tě tam, abys nás těch příšer zbavil, ne aby sis jednu adoptoval!“

„Poslouchej,“ zasípal Geralt.

„Ne, to _ty_ mě poslouchej, Geralte! Víš moc dobře, jak je to nebezpečné! Protáhl jsi ji tím davem, víš co se teď může stát?!“ soptil Veselko. Z rázu se zdál být ještě vyšší než normálně, a záře, která ho obklopovala, zmodrala.

„Veselko, prosím…“

„Okamžitě s ní jděte k zadnímu vchodu a postarejte se o ni!“

„Veselko!“ zahřímal Marigold tak hlasitě, až se otřásly okenní tabulky. Král překvapeně nadskočil, dokonce i Geralt vypadal značně znepokojeně, když zaznamenal nenávist v Marigoldově hlase. „Okamžitě mi ukaž volný pokoj, do kterého ji můžeme dát, nebo tě popadnu za límec a vyhodím do toho davu, co tě chce venku zlynčovat!“

A tak o několik minut později uložili blábolící ženu do postele a přikryli ji těžkou péřovou duchnou. Marigold se zhroutil na nejbližší židli a omdlel.

Když na království padla tma, zaklepal Geralt na těžké dřevěné dveře velkého sálu. Nečekal na odpověď a s vrznutím je otevřel. S ním dovnitř vstoupil i Marigold, nyní čistý, učesaný a s ošetřenou a ovázanou paží. Za nimi kráčela žena v dlouhých černých šatech s výstřihem na zádech, který sahal až skoro k hýždím. Nakadeřené tmavé vlasy s každým krokem poskakovaly na jejích ramenou a fialkové oči s jistou dávkou pohrdání hodnotily každý kousek nábytku, který na zámečku byl.

„Králi,“ pozdravil Geralt příkře. Stále ještě Veselkovi neodpustil to, že byl ochotný jednu ze svých oddaných válečnic nechat zemřít v příkopě za zámečkem. Veselko stál u okna a hleděl ven na spoušť, kterou tam tropili obyvatelé přilehlého městečka. Stříbrný diadém ležel na oválném stole. Nezářil.

„Jak je jí?“ zeptal se nepřítomně.

„Ráno jí bude lépe,“ odvětila Yennefer. „Hned jak jí stáhnu horečku, teleportuju ji pryč.“

Veselko jen tiše pokýval hlavou a dál hleděl na zaplněné nádvoří. Dovnitř doléhaly výkřiky o čarodějnictví a paktech se silami pekelnými. O nepřirozenosti řádu, o podvádění Boha a Boží příčiny. Sám těm slovům vlastně nerozuměl.

Konečně se otočil k příchozím. Vypadal unaveně, zklamaně, ztrhaně.

„A myslíte, paní Yennefer, že se vám povede ji vyléčit?“ zeptal se.

Pokrčila rameny.

„Pozvu holky a uděláme si dívčí mejdan.“

Veselko už ani neměl sílu se mračit.

„Yen tím myslí, že zavolá své nejtalentovanější přítelkyně a pokusí se tomu přijít na kloub,“ přetlumočil její zprávu Geralt. „Neměj strach, Zinaida bude v dobrých rukou.“

Veselko znovu pokýval hlavou.

Do sálu vpadla zavřeným oknem dlažební kostka. Roztříštěné sklo se rozlilo po podlaze a pokrylo šedivou dlažbu třpytivým popraškem. Nikdo z přítomných ani nehnul brvou. Veselko si povzdechl.

„Už víme, co se děje?“ zeptal se Marigold. Vyhlédl z okna ven, lidé už měli dokonce i louče a vidle. Jako za starých dobrých časů. Veselko se hořce usmál.

„Vaši přátelé z lesa, co se vydávali za naše, měli zřejmě ve městě spoustu kamarádů. Nilfgaard a jeho špehové dlouhé měsíce rozsévali pochyby v našem kraji a dnes se rozhodli konečně celé království rozložit zevnitř. Ráno našli rychtáře Zamojského i s celou rodinou v kaluži krve ve světnici. Na zdi bylo napsáno jejich krví, že král přivedl do království ďábla. Někdo podpálil královskou sýpku a začalo se proslýchat, že babky z přilehlé usedlosti viděly čerta, který odsud utíká. No a pak už to šlo s historkama a povídačkama samo. Jako lavina se nabalovaly další a další řeči, spolu s těmi, že ty, Geralte, jsi další z poslů pekla. Navíc se cestou ten neřád Firenze prořekl hned ve vedlejší vesnici v hospodě, že je čaroděj, který pracuje pro krále. Kdepak, zdejší lid je pověrčivý a kouzla a čáry bere jako nebezpečnou sílu pocházející z pekel,“ povzdechnul si.

Yennefer si pohrdavě odfrkla.

„Já jim ukážu sílu z pekel,“ začala si vyhrnovat rukávy. Geralt ji však zpražil pohledem.

„Už odpoledne se tu začali srocovat lidé a domáhali se odpovědí. Nic, co jsem jim řekl, nezabralo. Neposlouchají. Členy mé gardy, která dohlížela ve městě na pořádek, pověsili. K večeru hodili zápalné lahve do kovárny a ševcovské dílny. Zaplať pánbůh, že je neděle a Bran s Dřítkem a jejich učni byli zrovna na zámku.“

„To mě moc mrzí,“ zamumlal Geralt.

Veselko však jen posmutněle zakroutil hlavou.

„Nestojím o tvou lítost, Geralte. Jako král jsem selhal,“ prohlásil smířeně. „Možná, kdybych byl králem, který o svůj post opravdu stojí, zvládl bych se o něj bít až do konce. Na to už ale nemám sílu.“

Z desky oválného stolu sebral stříbrný diadém, přesunul se zpět k oknu a rozšklebenou dírou ve skle čelenku vyhodil ven. Dav na nádvoříčku začal jásat.

Pak přistoupil k Yen a hluboce se jí uklonil.

„Vážím si vaší pomoci, paní Yennefer, a jsem rád, že jste v nejtěžší chvíli přispěchala na pomoc. Uvědomuji si, že již nejsem v pozici, ze které bych vás mohl o cokoliv žádat, i přesto to však zkusím. Prosím, ctihodná paní, přeneste ráno spolu s udatnou Zinaidou do Stříbra i mou rodinu a Geralta s Marigoldem. Nepřežil bych, kdyby všichni mí milovaní zůstali tady, v nebezpečí. Ve Stříbře společně najdete přístřeší a útěchu.“

Yennefer protočila oči a znovu se pohrdavě uchechtla.

„Veselko, nebuď jak malej. Ráno vás všechny přefrnknu přímo Radborovi do postele. Ano, i tebe. A neodmlouvej mi,“ zarazila ho, když se už už nadechoval k odporu. „A teď,“ spráskla Yen ruce a ústa se jí roztáhla do energického úsměvu, „mi prosím řekni, co bude na večeři.“


End file.
